The general plan is to convert the existing small animal facility in the Redstone Building to appropriate quarters for those species of small animals required by the present and prospective research plans in such a manner as to make maximally effective and efficient use of the space available for this purpose. Specific aims are to up-grade our existing small animal facilities by alteration, renovation, and replacement of obsolete equipment in order to provide a resource facility which will be in full compliance with all current Codes, and all rules and regulations concerning the care and use of (small) laboratory animals; and will: (1) afford more effective and efficient use of the existing building; and (2) be better suited to the needs of our expanding programs in the basic sciences.